


Hidden Away

by LadyRulamia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dark, Double miraculous, F/M, Hawkmoth Jailed, Mental Instability, Patrol, Plot Twists, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRulamia/pseuds/LadyRulamia
Summary: Marinette had been friends with Chat Noir for years now, both as his Lady, and as plain, old Marinette. On one of his nightly visits to her balcony, Chat gives her an unexpected gift. What he didn't expect was for the present to change both their lives for the worst.





	1. Nightly Visit

“That’s when my prof accidently blew off his own eyebrows!” Chat Noir held his stomach in laughter. “You should have been there, Mari, it was so funny! He then said class was done for the day. So cool.” Chat looked out over Paris, remembering how his teacher nearly burnt down a building. Chat had a more refined look to his before unkempt hair as it was now slicked back and it almost touched his shoulders. His suit had changed as well, it now had the bell zipper a little lower, mimicking a v-neck.

Marinette had been friends with Chat Noir for years now, both as his Lady, and as plain, old Marinette. She knew she could never share her secret with him, so being friends on both fronts was enough. As Ladybug, all Chat would do is tease and flirt with her, but as Marinette, he was more open and honest about how he felt about the world. He would talk about how his day at University was and how he longed for his Lady. She used to always blush at even the mention of Ladybug, but after six years of being a loyal confidant to Chat, she was getting used to it.

It had been six years since Marinette first received her miraculous. She couldn’t imagine life without anymore. A life without Tikki, or Chat Noir was one she didn’t know how to comprehend. Sure, the two heros still butt heads from time to time, but all friends had their fights. She was sure that the two of them could stand the test known as time.

The same could not be said about her friends from High School. Marinette still talked to Alya, but that was about it. Despite the close relationships she had held dear to her heart, her friends had moved on and grown up. At times, she and Alya would go weeks without a single word, but they were friends that knew even if it had been years, they would be close forever.

Adrien, however, was just a fading memory now. Marinette would always have a soft spot of the blonde boy, but another blonde had peaked her interest more as time moved forward. She hadn’t heard a word from him since their graduation. After his father outed himself as Hawk Moth nearly three years ago, Adrien decided to isolate himself because he didn’t want to show his face in embarrassment over what his own father had done to Paris. Gabriel Agreste had decided to announce he was the villain becasue his only son had been hurt by an Akuma. Mr. Agreste asked to be put in prison for what he had done. Unfortunately, Hawk Moth had hidden away his miraculous when he made his announcement. Ladybug had searched all over Paris for it, but there was no sign of it.

Since there was no reason for Ladybug and Chat Noir to be needed any longer without the threat of Akumas or Hawk Moth,  they both decided to keep a silent eye on Paris, letting the police handle most crime. Patrols of the city still happened, just not as often. The pair rarely saw each other, or so Chat Noir thought.

“Anyway, how has your week been, princess?” Chat asked the tired looking Marinette as she sipped on her wine.

“Stressful. I don’t know how you handle getting a degree in chemical engineering and being Chat Noir, but I can barely handle my fashion design courses and I’m not even a superhero!” the meek girl bellowed as she slumped into her pink lawn chair.

“It’s not like this suit has much use meow-a-days,” the leather clad man smirked at his own pun, “and I told you to do something else, Mari. I knew you would find it stressful, and I don’t understand why you want to since-“ he was cut off by Marinette.

“Because Hawk Moth was Mr. Agreste?” she stood up, placed her wine glass down, and walked over to where Chat was perched. “He was my idol for years and I even _pined_ over his son for a while,” Marinette notice Chat wince at that, “but fashion is my dream!” She jabbed her pointer finger into his shoulder, “Why can’t you understand that?” she looked down in sorrow. They had had this type of argument before. Marinette knew Chat was just worried because of who their sworn enemy ended up being, but she had love sewing her whole life. A super villain wasn’t going to change that. “Speaking of Hawk Moth, I heard he’s getting out in a month.” She straightened her back to get a better view of the Eiffel Tower.

That’s right. Since no one was ever actually hurt thanks to Ladybug’s healing powers, Gabriel Agreste had gotten a light sentence. Only three years. Legally there was nothing more the courts could do, so that’s all he got. Chat was dreading that day.  “Uhg… Don’t remind me," he ran his claw through his hair, "Tell me again why I didn’t just use my Cataclysm to end him? He deserves it with how much he put me and my lady through.”

“Chat! You can’t just murder! Even if he did terrible things, he is still a human,” Marinette scolded. “I can’t believe you would even think that…” she trailed off, mumbling about how a hero has to save everyone, even the bad guys. Chat had heard all this before.  He looked up at the night sky. She was right, and he knew it.

At that moment, he decided to leave for the night. He didn’t want to hear another one of her lectures, he couldn’t handle hearing her sweet voice be angry with him. “Well, I would love to hear your thoughts on the matter, again, but unfortunately, I must take my leave. Farewell, I bid thee goodnight, Princess.” And with that he was off. She watched as he bounded from rooftop to rooftop.

Marinette waited till he was out of sight. “Tikki, I’m worried.”

“About what, Marinette?” her kwami questioned.

“That Chat might actually kill Gabriel Agreste when he gets out of prison.” Marinette said in a low voice. “I don’t know what to do…”

“We’ll talk more in the morning, but now you need to sleep. You have your finals starting tomorrow.” Tikki flew up to Marinette and snuggled up against her cheek.

“You’re right, Tikki.” Marinette sighed.

And so the kwami and her chosen went to bed, fearing what Chat might do next if he got the chance.


	2. A Little Black Box

“Chat, will you be at the release?” Ladybug asked her partner. She knew from the previous night how he felt about the former Hawk Moth, when she was just his Princess, but she couldn’t let him know what she knew. She wanted him to know that both sides of her, his two friends, were worried about him.

“Actually, no. I won’t be going, my Lady,” the man in the cat suit said. Ladybug could have sworn that he snarled, but she assumed it was just her brain playing tricks on her. 

“Oh… I’ll be there, and the mayor did ask we attend.” The mayor had asked over a news report, since he had no way to get in contact with the heroes of the city, so maybe Chat hadn't seen it. “I also wonder where Gabriel hid his Miraculous. Poor Nooroo doesn’t deserve to be hidden away somewhere.”

“I wonder,” the cat rolled his eyes. “We’ve been over this numerous times, all though the mansion,  _ bugging _ that boy that lives there until he  _ banned _ us. I don’t blame him. You did visit almost daily. Leave it,  _ bugaboo _ ,” he practically hissed his normally sweet nickname for her. He seemed feral tonight, more than usual. Ladybug would have been taken aback by his tone if he hadn't become so mean towards her over the past year. Chat Noir had become more crude with his puns and was frequently angry with his partner. She couldn't fathom why, since he was still so kind to her as Marinette.

“Fine. Be that way, kitty,” she spat back, “I guess I’m going home, then. Got to study for a calculus exam tomorrow.” She had to lie to him about stuff like that. There was no way he wouldn’t connect the dots if she said the real exam she had. Despite the lack of an enemy to hide from, she liked the dynamic they had. She could enjoy his company as Marinette and could be almost completely honest with him. If he ever found out who she was under her spotted mask, he would surely end up hating her for lying all these years. Ladybug readied her yo-yo. “You know, you could at least wish me luck.” 

“To lady-luck herself? From the epitome of bad-luck? No thanks,“ he smirked as he gave her a sideways glance.  Chat went back to his usual habit of teasing Ladybug. Over the years, his crush on her as subsided, but that didn’t mean his flirting and puns stopped. If that happened, all of Paris would have lost their minds. There was now a fan club for his puns alone. 

“Thanks anyway, Chat. Have a goodnight!” Ladybug called out to her partner as she swung away.

She had to be careful the direction she went when she left, to make sure Chat didn’t follow her. His nightly visits to Marinette became a hassle in that way. Every night, about half an hour after patrol he would show up on her balcony. It took her no more than five minutes to get home, another ten to shower off her sweat, and the rest of the short time she worked on homework. Tried being the main word there. Tikki would always talk to Marinette about how the patrol went, distracting her from the work that needed to get done. 

In no time flat, there was a tapping noise from her hatch to her balcony. Chat was here. Marinette loved talking to him honestly as herself, but hated how she had to keep her distance. Over the past three years of these visits she had become smitten with the wild kitten, but she had to remind herself that they we partners first. 

“Do you remember when I showed you the surprise I had made for Ladybug all those years ago?” Chat asked, wasting no time with pleasantries. He was perched on the railing with his hands carefully holding him up. Marinate noticed a box attached to his belt that wasn’t there during patrol.

“You’re first visit here? Of course, Chat. Why do you ask?” Marinette fondly remembered the night he had confessed his love for her. Well, not her but Ladybug. 

“Ready to see yours?” Chat smirked and winked. 

“What?!” Marinette almost screeched. For  _ her _ ? “Chat, we’re just friends. We had this talk a year ago. As much as I love our little visits, dating a mysterious Hero is not an option.”

“Gosh, Mari, I was joking,” he laughed as he ruffled her hair, as it was down around her shoulders instead of in her classic pigtails. “I know the rules, I just wanted to see your reaction.”

“You and reactions, I swear,” she huffed. 

“I do have a present for you, though. If you’ll except it, that is.” He held out the small black box to her. Marinette tentatively reached out for the noticeably ornate box. It looked almost like….

“Is that a miraculous box?” She then gasped an clasped both hands over her mouth. 

“You know what one looks like?” He slowly stepped down off his perch and even more slowly walked over to Marinette. “No one but holders should know what the box they come in looks like,“ he pointed out.

“Oh,” that right, she shouldn’t know, not as Marinette. “I saw what one looks like in a book I borrowed from Adrien Agreste one time. Though, that caused his father to be akuminized,” she reminded Chat of that happening. She could only assume he did that to pull them off his path. 

“I guess you’re right.” Chat looked lost in thought for a second before continuing. “What I have here is the lost miraculous,” he paused to be dramatic as he slowly opened the box for her, “the butterfly miraculous.” 

There it sat, the one thing she had been hunting these past three years. She was furious at Chat Noir. How could he have hidden it from her, from Ladybug? “Why?” Why had he waited till now to show it? Why to Marinette and not Ladybug, his partner?

“What do you mean why? I couldn’t think of anyone better than you to have it. You wouldn’t use it for evil like Hawk Moth.” He paused, looking for excitement in his friend. 

“No. No one should have it. Where was it for three years? Why do you have it?” her head swirled with questions, so many she was dizzy. She slumped down into her pink lawn chair and held her hands over her eyes. 

“Are you ok, Mari? I didn’t mean to startle you. It’s just,” he hesitated for a moment, “ you are such an amazing girl. Who, might I remind you, is friends with the  _ purr _ fect super hero, Chat Noir.” He bent down before her to try to see her face. Marinette turned away. “Why can’t you be the butterfly? You would be the best at it. Imagine how happy Paris would become with you at it’s side.” Chat grabbed her face to turn it towards him. “Please say yes.”

How could she? She was Ladybug! How could she be both bug related superheroes? Unless…

“I’ll take it, but there’s no guarantee that I’ll do it. I have so much work already with school and I might be getting an internship soon at a local boutique.” She sighed and she pulled her face away from his grasp, “I just don’t know, Chat.”

“I’ll let you mull it over for tonight.” He hopped up on to her chimney after placing the box beside her. “Goodnight, princess.” He left as quickly as he had arrived. 

 


	3. First Time

“That was a short visit, tonight,” Tikki mused as she swiftly flew to where Marinette sat after she was sure Chat was gone. The two went back into the comfort of Marinette’s childhood bedroom. It hadn’t changed much over the years, as it was still as pink as ever. 

“He gave me this, Tikki,” Marinette showed the butterfly miraculous, “What am I supposed to do? I can’t be both Ladybug and the butterfly, can I?” she looked quizzically as her kwami smiled playfully, which confused her even more. 

“You can. It’s been done before. The butterfly only needs to be active from a location away from the public. That’s why we never saw him out and about as Hawk Moth. There was no need for it, Marinette. It you really want to, you can be both.” Tikki placed a nub on the now closed box. “Plus having Nooroo around would be fun, don’t you think?” the kwami almost begged. Marinette felt that maybe she was on to something. 

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt.” Marinette opened the box carefully, like she was opening the door to a sleeping babies room. The moment she touched the small gem, a little purple Kwami flew out. “Hello, Nooroo.”

“Oh, hello, um…” Nooroo looked around. “Where is Master Gabriel?” Then the small, frightened kwami saw Tikki and flew over to embrace the little red creature.  “Tikki! Oh, how long it’s been! I’m sorry for everything I was forced to do,” the little kwami cried out. 

Marinette let the two have their moment, allowing Tikki to explain what happened in the three years he had been asleep. Nooroo listened quietly after his sobbing stopped. 

After roughly an hour of the two kwami’s passing stories of their holders, Tikki sharing the sweet things Ladybug had done for others, and Nooroo bellowing about how evil Hawk Moth was to the people of Paris. 

“Tikki,” Marinette spoke up, “Why not just take Nooroo back to Master Fu?” She wasn’t very fond of her responsibilities doubling by becoming two miraculous holders in one. 

The little red fairy shook her head. “No, Marinette. Nooroo is safer with you. Imagine if Gab-” Tikki hesitated and shook her head again, “no, Hawk Moth got to Master Fu and took Nooroo back. What would you do?” She flew closer to her chosen to look her in the eyes.

“Tikki is correct, Master Marinette. I belong to you now, as you are now my chosen. Chat Noir chose you, so we are now bonded,” Nooroo flew next to Tikki, and placing a paw on the other kwami’s shoulder. 

“I’ll accept if you agree to not call me Master, Nooroo,” she held out her hands for her two kwami to land. “I want all three of us to be partners, not master and servant. I know this is what Tikki wants, and I need to trust her.” She placed the two on her computer desk.

Marinette sighed and grabbed the miraculous that was still in its box. She didn’t know where to place it, but just as she was about to ask, a small silver chain appeared to make it into a bracelet that she immediately slipped on. The chain tightened to fit her small wrists perfectly. 

“Well,” Tikki quietly said, “Why not try transforming with Nooroo?” the little kwami suggested. “Don’t worry, I’ll be here for you.” She snuggled up to her chosen’s hand.

“What is you’re transformation phrase?” Marinette looked at Nooroo.

The kwami looked away sheepishly. “Hawk Moth said dark wings rise, but I think just wings rise will work.” Nooroo looked back at Marinette and smiled.

“Got it,” she took a deep breath, “Nooroo,  _ Wings Rise _ !” 

The sensation Marinette felt was different than when she transformed with Tikki. It felt more like thousands of little butterflies kissing her all over as Nooroo lead her through with the motions. She raised her arm to catch the materializing cane. After the transformation was complete she rushed over to her mirror, the same one that she had first seen herself as Ladybug. Her costume was a lot different from her red and black spotted leotard. She had on black thigh high boots, a small purple skirt with light purple petticoats that fluffed out the skirt, and to finish off the look she had on a tight fitting blouse that looked like it was from medieval England as it had flowy sleeves that belled out and was cinched around her wrists. Her mask was delicate, white lace that covered her eyes and over her hair to form a veil that stopped around her lower back. 

Marinette glanced at Tikki, still on the computer desk. “Why is my outfit so elaborate?” She motioned up and down with her arms to point out her appearance.

Tikki giggled. “Most likely because you aren’t meant to fight in it, like Ladybug is. Now, do you sense anyone who is in a state of joy or happiness?”

“Kind of,” Marinette held up her cane and looked into the crystal that rested on top. “It feeling like the cane is vibrating,” she rubbed her free hand over the crystal and a little white butterfly flew out and fluttered to rest on top of the cane. “Hello little butterfly, time to go make someone’s day go perfectly,” she whispered sweetly as she pet the wings of the creature. She saw flashes of a man who was walking near the Eiffel Tower, nervously fiddling with a ring box in his pocket. “Go, help him gain the courage to propose, little one,” she raised the cane in the air as the butterfly flew out her open window. One of the wings of the bracelet flashed, indicating she was about to transform back to being just Marinette. 

Just before she transformed back, her vision flashed back to the man who was in the middle of proposing. Marinette could feel the joy he felt as his now fiance said yes. The butterfly had gone into the ring, so as long as their love lasted they would be blessed with it’s good fortune. Marinette sighed in joy as she watched the couple hug and kiss. She was in a trance until she was forcibly de-transformed by the time limit. She immediately felt lost without the joy of the couple encompassing her vision. Marinette glanced around her room, trying to remind herself she was not the couple. She remembered she didn’t even have a boyfriend.

“Marinette, are you ok?” Nooroo asked. “I know it can be sad at first, feeling other’s joy. It gets easier, trust me,” Nooroo flew into Marinette’s hands. Tikki joined them and the three of them just stood in front of the mirror as Marinette stared at herself. 

After a couple of minutes, she finally sat down in her computer seat. She was exhausted physically and emotionally. Patrol had worn her out, Chat had surprised her with a new Miraculous, she had transformed for a second time that night with Nooroo. The girl was ready for bed. 

Sighing, she pushed up off the chair and climbed up the ladder to her bed. She didn’t say a word to the two kwami that shared worried looks as she laid down. Marinette gave up on staying awake the moment her head hit the pillow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks to anyone who is reading this. It's kinda my first fan-fiction that I'm writing in a long time. I used to write like 8 years ago, so thanks. Second, I love reading your guys' rants about the Gamer episode in the comments. I don't know how that started, but it's funny none the less. Hope you are enjoying the story so far! :P


	4. Too Many Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say the eyes are the windows to the soul.

Marinette stayed in bed all day, thankful for it being her day off from school. When the sun started to set for the day is when she finally decided to climb down from her bed to shower. She knew if Chat saw her like this, he would worry too much and possibly stay the night. 

He had done that once before. Marinette had been so stressed over not passing one of her non-design classes. He had stayed transformed all night to just hold her while she cried softly. She knew that was unfair to his kwami, so after that night she made sure he never stayed over again. 

Nooroo had been watching his new chosen as she laid in her bed all day. He was worried that she was pushing herself to much. He felt that he had let her have too much joy from the first butterfly they sent out together. The kwami knew the first fall was the hardest, so he was mad at himself for letting her have such a long fall. Tikki had assured him that Marinette was just sensitive, and she experienced life more intensely than most. She was Ladybug, after all. 

Marinette decided to wait on her balcony for Chat to come by. No more than a couple minutes passed by when she felt his presence. There was something different tonight, because she could feel what he felt. His excitement to see her, his love for her, and another feeling she couldn’t describe. 

Chat Noir flashed his signature smile at his friend, and glanced at the kwami hovering next to her. “Good evening, princess. I see you accepted my gift,” he chuckled.  

She realized what the strange feeling was inside of Chat. “Why do you feel trapped, Chat?” Her voice was horse from not talking all day. She watched as his face changed from charming to somber and hurt.

“You can feel what I feel? Even not transformed?” His voice was low, deeper than the normal lilt he added when teasing her. “I should have known…” Chat looked away from her. 

“I’m sorry Chat Noir, but she has a highentened skill for this,” Nooroo flew to be in the view of Chat again. The cat hero held out a had to let the little kwami land. 

“Can I help him, Nooroo?” Marinette asked suddenly. Nooroo thought for a moment then nodded his head. “Alright, Chat, do you want me to help you feel better?” She walked closer to him. She didn’t care that she would have to share his feelings, he was her best friend and partner. She couldn’t stand to see him hurt. 

“What? No, Mari. This is my weight to bear, not yours,” he snarled out at her. He sighed, “I would, however, love to see you transform. That alone would make me feel better, ok?” He had moved closer to her and brushed a gloved hand over her cheek and held it there for a moment. They looked into each other’s eyes for what felt like hours, but in actuality was just a couple seconds. She looked into his emerald eyes and could feel everything he had felt for years, the hatred for Hawk Moth, his love for Ladybug, his loneliness of being trapped in a-

“Stop it, Marinette!” Chat pulled away from her, hiding his eyes “I can feel you inside my brain! What if you saw who I actually was?” 

“I-I didn’t mean to, kitty, I’m sorry!” She sobbed as she quickly fell to the ground, all the sorrow from last night’s butterfly experience and his grief made it too hard to stand. Her hands flew to her face to hide her from the glare she knew he would give her. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” she cried softly. 

Chat looked down at the broken girl that kneeled before him. Marinette felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He chuckled to himself. “I guess it wouldn’t be so bad for my princess to know who I was. Who knows, maybe it would be helpful to be able to talk about, well, everything with you.” He moved down to her level. “That is, if you’ll let me.” He placed a hand on top of her head, and she felt a rush love wash over her. 

“Nooroo, wings rise,” she whispered. A flash of purple blinded Chat. He quickly pulled his hand away from her head. Still on the floor of the balcony, he looked over her costume. 

“You’re the most gorgeous superhero out there, I hope you know that,” Chat Noir purred as he pulled her face to look into her blue eyes again. 

“You better not let Ladybug know that,” Marinette giggled. She could feel him letting her into his mind. Her ability was even stronger in her transformed state, so she could also send feelings to him as well as accept his. She sent all the calming vibes she could his way. After exploring everything he had ever felt in his life, she could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. She was crying his tears over losing his mother, finding out who his father was, and losing everything in his life that mattered to him. He was depressed, and from what she could tell, he wasn’t receiving help at all. She gasped. “Oh god… I had no idea.” She pulled away to wipe her eyes dry. 

“Figured it out yet?” Chat whispered as he stood up. “I’m sorry, Marinette, that was a lot to dump on you all at once. I do feel better, if that helps. I should go now.” He began to climb onto the banister to leap away when he felt tugging on his belt. 

“Adrien,” she whispered. “Don’t go. I don’t want you alone anymore.” She let her transformation fall, and she was back in her pajamas. “Stay the night, please.”

“Alright.” Chat stepped down and let his transformation fall. Adrien stood there, wearing a gray two piece suit, missing the jacket. His black vest laid tightly to his chest and waist. He also had on no shoes. His hair was slicked back and ended in a small ponytail at the base of his neck. “I don’t exactly have a change of clothes,” he said in a deadpan voice. All emotion had drained from his voice as he spoke to her. 

“It’s fine, kitten,” she giggled and pulled his arm to bring him close to her. “Let’s go to bed, ok?” She guided him down the ladder to where her bed was.

She laid down on his chest and they stayed there, wordless. She could feel him begin to drift to sleep and she held onto the feeling to lull herself to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.... That happened. To those of you who thought a reveal wouldn't happen must feel super silly right now, huh?  
> Hope you enjoyed, lovelies!


	5. No More Secrets

A soft melody played from the girl’s phone that had been left below the loft. The two occupants of the bed grumbled and stretched. Marinette wiped the drool off her face and made her way to climb down to the lower level of her room. She took a quick glance at her vister and saw a small black cat kwami cuddled on his chosen’s face. As she looked at the two still sleeping, she slipped down the ladder. 

Over the years, one would think that the superheroine would become less clumsy with time, however she had gotten more clumsy. The loud crash of her falling out of bed woke Adrien and he rushed to see what caused it. Seeing Marinette laying flat on her back caused him to chuckle. 

She craned her neck to look up at him, and saw that his button up  shirt and vest had come undone throughout the night to show off his bare chest. She could feel a blush starting to form on her face. 

A flash of realization at what had happened the night before showed on both miraculous holder’s face. They had spent the night together, not transformed. Marinette quickly got up from the floor and escaped into her bathroom.

“Great going, kid,” Plagg mused as he sat down on top of Adrien’s hair. “You managed to spend the night with the love of your life, and scare her in the process.” 

“Shut up, Plagg.” Adrien swatted at the top of his head to get the little black kwami to go and leave him alone. “Nooroo, can you go check on her?” He turned his to the back of the bed to look at Nooroo. The purple kwami nodded and swiftly flew to the bathroom. 

How was he going to repair this situation? He had loved spending time with Marinette every night the past five years. The visits had started the night Ladybug had stood him up. He had gone from visiting once a month, to once a week, to every night when he began to isolate himself in the mansion. She became his only outside connection and his only friend. Adrien lost interest in Ladybug around the same time due to her visiting so often to search for the butterfly miraculous. Marinette had been the only good thing in his life for three years. To lose her would surely mean the final nail in the coffin for him, and he would finally snap and go insane. The loneliness would become too much, so he had to fix his relationship with his dear princess. 

Marinette could feel all the emotions rushing through Adrien as she hid in her bathroom. She also felt invasive, but for some reason she couldn’t stop herself. Tikki flew out of her hiding spot in the medicine cabinet when Nooroo flew through the door. 

“Tikki, why is my emotional connection so great with Adrien?” she asked her first kwami. 

Nooroo answered first. “It’s because you are two parts to one whole.”

“In a sense, you’re souls are one, so reading his feelings and even memories is easier for you,” Tikki added. 

“Once you accept this, it will be easier for you to control your new powers,” Nooroo said. 

Marinette looked directly at Tikki, “I have to tell him the truth, don’t I?”

Tikki flew close to Marinette and nudged her head against the girls cheek. “I’m afraid so. But, Marinette, it might scare him, so maybe hold off until you fix your relationship with Adrien. I can stay hidden while you do that.”

Marinette nodded and pushed the door open as the two kwami took their places, Tikki hiding, and Nooroo sitting on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and sat down in her computer seat and rolled it out to where she could look up to her loft. 

“Adrien, we need to talk.”

“I know we do, but I don’t want to,” the blonde said as he made his way down the ladder, more gracefully than the black haired girl had. 

“You can transform into Chat Noir if that will make it easier for you. I can feel you are more open to your emotions as him,” she smiled up at him. She really wanted him to feel safe around her. He was her partner, and she truly wanted to tell him that fact, but she needed him to be comfortable with her as Marinette first. 

“No, it’s fine, Marinette. I need to learn to be Adrien around you,” he looked away from her gaze and muttered, “because if I don’t how can I take you on a date.”

She began to blush again. “What? What did you just say, kitty?” Her eyes grew just as large as they had the night he had given her Nooroo. 

“Well,” he began to speak as he kneeled down in front of her, “you always said you wouldn’t go on a date with me because you didn’t want to date a mysterious superhero.”

“You do realize that means being seen outside of the mansion, which you haven’t done as Adrien in two years.”

“Ah,” he choked out as he fell to the ground fully and crossed his legs in front of him. “True… I-I… um… hadn’t thought of that fact. Right.”

“I honestly thought you might have died,” Marinette said with a teasing lilt, but immediately felt guilty so she continued to explain. “I mean! Oh god… You stopped modeling and the Agreste company stopped producing new lines, a-and-” She was cut off by being pushed to the ground by a forceful hug. 

“I’ve missed you, Mari,” Adrien whispered in her ear as he laid on top of her. “I can’t tell you how nice it is to finally touch you without gloves on.”

His emotions enveloped her as they stayed like that for some time. Adrien placed his forehead against her own and stared into her eyes, inviting her into his mind for the second time. But this time, she didn’t explore, she sent him her feelings. What it felt like to sore through the sky with her yo-yo. What it felt like to run from roof to roof with him. She confessed who she was without ever saying a word.

After a while, Adrien pulled away and sat up. He couldn’t explain what she had shown him. It hurt his head to think about it. Suddenly, with wide eyes, he looked her up and down. It couldn’t be true, could it?

“Adrien, it’s ok. You needed to know,” she smiled sweetly at him as she sat up. “Do you hate me now, kitten?” Marinette’s smile faded when he didn’t answer at first. 

He grabbed her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles. He held there for a bit and then broke contact as he sighed. “I could never hate my Lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think I'm gonna stop posting daily because I'm going back to school and work, so I won't have much free time until mid-summer. I'll still try to post as much as I can, but I apologize in advance when I forget to write.


	6. Searching for Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, in this chapter I go into detail about why Hawk Moth turns himself in to the police, which may involve the death( but not really) of his son. So, yeah. Enjoy?

Marinette was confused. If Adrien hadn’t been outside his mansion in two years, how could he tell such believable university stories? Adrien Agreste didn’t go to any university! She pursed her lips trying to figure out how that could be.

“You look concerned, Marinette,” Tikki piped up. Adrien had already left for the day to do whatever he did during that time. He said he had to go take care of some business. 

“Just thinking, Tikki,” the girl said as she sat staring at her computer screen. She was scrolling through the recent news reports from around Paris. This had become her morning ritual as of late. Shower, check the news, then eat breakfast. It was Saturday and she didn’t have school on Fridays or the weekend, so she tried to get done with the majority of her homework during that time. She would also sometimes help out in the bakery. But today, she didn’t feel like doing her normal habits.

Everything had changed in the past 24 hours. She had learned that her teenage crush was in fact her partner, the man who visited her every night. Adrien knew everything about her. She had been honest with him about her entire life. For three years he had been there, on her balcony and in her room on the cold or rainy days. They had shared so much of each other’s nights. For three years. 

Marinette shot up from her desk chair and rushed up to her balcony. She needed answers, like why he had visited so often. What had been his plan with her? She couldn’t stand another minute of just sitting around on the computer.

“Tikki, Spots On!” she called and felt the familiar rush of her suit being plastered to her body, becoming a second layer of skin. 

She was going to get her answers, whether he liked it or not. With her yo-yo ready to swing around the city, she headed to the Agreste mansion to check on him. She didn’t know where else to go. 

Ladybug sat on a roof the was just across from Adrien’s childhood room. She had been in there so much during the first few months after the reveal of Hawk Moth, that she knew every detail of his room. She knew he owned over 1000 cds, despite only ever listening to music on his large computer. She knew he could scale his rock wall in under a minute and that he would then slide down his pole on the other side of the room. It hadn’t changed since the last time she saw it. 

“You aren’t going to find what you’re looking for in there, Princess,” a voice said behind her that made her jump. She quickly turned around and was greeted with green eyes staring directly into her own. 

“Chat! What are you doing? I thought you had business to take care of,” Marinette squealed as she took a step back, making sure to not fall off the roof.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Chat Noir tilted his head to the side as he sauntered towards her. “There is no reason for you to go in there, you already have the butterfly miraculous,” he grabbed her wrist where the said jewel was. “So, why are you here, Ladybug?” he snarled at the heroine. 

The same malice that Chat Noir had had for Ladybug for the past year was still there. He held her wrist tighter and stared at her with rage in his eyes. “What is wrong, Chat? You know who I am! Let me go!” Ladybug tried to get her arm back but only made him tighten his grip even more. 

“You lied to me, Marinette! You let me believe you loved me! Every night you looked at me with the same eyes that tortured me. It’s your fault I locked myself away. It felt like you were punishing me for what my father had done!” Tears began to form around Chat’s mask. “You’re Ladybug. If you had saved me that day… If you had caught me like you promised… I trusted you!” Chat Noir was sobbing uncontrollably now, still holding on to her. 

Marinette remembered that day. There was an akuma that was angry at the Agreste family for supposedly stealing a design and they took it out on Adrien. The akuma held him hostage on top of the Eiffel tower. Ladybug was at the bottom of the tower and yelled to Adrien to jump down when he had gotten away from the grasp of the akuma. She was about to catch him when the akuma pinned her down and she could only helplessly watch as Adrien fell. Had it not been for her healing magic, he would have died that day. That was the last akuma to ever attack Paris because the next day Gabriel turned himself in. 

“Chat Noir, I’m sorry… I didn’t know you were Adrien under your mask.” She moved her free hand to hold his cheek. She could feel how wet it really was meaning these weren’t the first tears he had cried that morning. “I’m sorry for hurting you… For letting you fall. I thought I could catch you.”

“Well, you didn’t, Marinette! I died! I was dead until you fixed everything, the way you always do,” he let go of her wrist and pulled away from her grasp. “If you had just caught me, I would still have a semblance of a family!” Chat bellowed out as her turned to not face her anymore. “And I loved you, believed I could trust you. Marinette was my everything. But finding out that she is also you, Ladybug, killed her. You’re healing magic isn’t going to bring back the dead this time.”

“She- I’m not dead, Chat! I’m still her! I’m still the girl that you helped with homework and who showed you her designs. I’m still the girl who would keep you company night after night.” She was pleading with someone who she knew wasn’t in a stable state of mind. She needed to find a way to get him to see her as a whole person and not spilt her two alter-egos into two seperate people. Ladybug was she as much as she was Ladybug. 

“She  _ is _ dead.” With a quick glance back towards her, he thrust his hand into her chest and pushed her off the roof. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist! Bet you didn't see that coming with how loving he seemed in the last chapter, huh?  
> Also, some people have been saying it wasn't expected from Chat to hate Ladybug, but I'll explain more in the next chapter. Mari is just as confused as you are.   
> Also ALSO, I love writing dark scenes, so apologies for making your fluff more spiky.


	7. Two Seconds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this in one of the study areas at my college, and I forgot my headphones, so I heard a lot of weird conversations. College it weird, yo.

Ladybug had two seconds before she hit the ground. Two seconds to grab her yo-yo from her waist and hook onto anything. Her suit would make it so she wouldn’t get hurt too badly from the fall if she didn’t reach her hip in time, but all injury must be avoided at all costs. 

She had grabbed her yo-yo, but now she only had one second before she met  hard concrete. Ladybug thrust her yo-yo towards a lamp post with no time to spare. Had she hesitated for even a little within those two seconds, her back would have been very sore. 

Ladybug made her way back up to where Chat Noir was, but he was already gone from sight. Glancing back towards Adrien’s old room gave her no information on where he could have gone. There wasn’t any sign that it had even been lived in in the previous years. All the windows were closed, which was strange because Adrien had always left at least one of them open. That made sense to her now, because she had found out that he was also Chat. That must have been how he escaped the mansion previously. But what had made him change so drastically?

She had come here to get answers from him, not to get more questions to fill her head with. Why did he shove her? He had seemed fine that morning. Was the truth too much for his broken mind to handle? Could he not understand that the only two people in his life had actually been one? Where did he go to? Too many questions were forming and her head began to hurt. 

Chat Noir had been rude to her in the past year, sure, but how could he hate her so much? Why did the final battle affect him like it had? He had been taken out of existence before by previous akuma, like Timebreaker, so why was this time different? She always brought him back to her. Chat Noir would protect Ladybug and take any blows from enemies to do so. So why, when she failed to protect him one time made him come to despise her? 

A flash of realization struck her as she stared at the empty room. He blamed her because if she had been able to  save him, he would still have a father. Adrien had no family left. She remembered what he had said just moments before shoving her off the roof:  _ ‘If you had just caught me, I would still have a semblance of a family!’  _

The way she treated him after his father had been jailed didn’t help either. She thought she was just checking in on him to make sure he was okay, but he had thought she was blaming him and making sure he didn’t go evil as well. She  _ didn’t _ blame him for what his father had done, but she still looked for the butterfly miraculous during her visits anyway. 

Her visits only stopped because Adrien had begged her to leave him alone. How did she not fully see just how much she affected him? Patrol was only once a week, so Ladybug barely saw him as Chat Noir. She had no way to know with how nice he treated her as Marinette.

Ladybug checked her compact to see if she could locate Chat, but he must have de-transformed since he didn’t appear on the locator. She began to swing from roof to roof, searching for any blondes in gray suits. Would he even still be wearing the gray suit? She doubted it, but she had to have hope. Swinging through the city was once something she loved to do, but right now it was torture. She still waved at civilians who noticed her, but it didn’t feel the same. She felt drained from the mornings events. 

She decided to take a break and stop by the bakery to rest for a bit. Ladybug gracefully landed on her balcony and slipped into her room. She transformed back to Marinette as she landed on her mattress. Nooroo came out of his hiding spot to join Marinette and Tikki on the bed. 

“Did you find him?” Nooroo asked.

“He seemed rather angry towards her,” Tikki answered. She was rested on Marinette’s lap as Nooroo floated in front of them.

“I was worried that might happen,” Nooroo sighed.

Marinette looked up towards her kwami with a sad look in her eyes, “What do you mean?” she said in a quiet voice, barely above a whisper. 

“When you transformed into Ladybug, it nullified your butterfly powers. Meaning whatever you did last night and this morning to Chat Noir, went away the instant you transformed,” Nooroo explained. 

“I didn’t do anything to him though.” Marinette looked away from from both her Kwami. 

“But you did, when you looked through his memories the first time, you made him feel calm. That stayed all night until you transformed.”

“So that’s why he didn’t react the way I thought he would when he found out you were Ladybug,” Tikki stated. 

None of this made sense to Marinette. All in the past two days, everything normal to her became so foreign. Life had changed, so maybe her plans for the future would too. She had the butterfly miraculous, and she was Ladybug still, so what if-

“No! Not again! I know what you’re thinking Marinette!” Nooroo suddenly screeched, pulling Marinette out of her thoughts. “I don’t want to see him!” The kwami flew to the lower level and began to sob softly. 

“Marinette, what did you just do?” Tikki asked, concerned for her friend and chosen’s emotional connection. She knew Nooroo couldn’t read Marinette’s thoughts, but he could read her emotions and garner what her intentions might be based on that. 

“I think I should visit Gabriel.” Marinette stood up as she pushed the hatch open. “Nooroo, you can stay here. I know how he hurt you, but I need to know if knows anything more about Adrien. If there is anyway to help him, I need to know,” Marinette called down to the purple kwami who's crying became less noticeable as she made her way back onto the balcony. “I’m sorry Tikki, but I have to do this.”

“I know, Marinette. We  _ will  _ help Adrien, I know we will,” Tikki encouraged. 

“Tikki, spots on.” 

Ladybug began to make her way to the Fleury-Mérogis Prison, where her sworn enemy was being held.  The trip would normally take about an hour in a car within the cramped limits of Old Paris, and even less time if she had taken the subway, but as Ladybug she could be there within the next fifteen minutes. 

Swinging through the city for the third time that day, she began to notice reporters looking around for her. This is the most activity the Parisians had seen out of her in a long time. She made sure to alter her route if she had begun to think she was being followed. She didn’t want Adrien to know where she was going. 

Realization struck her again. He could track her as Ladybug. It had been useful when there had been akuma, and even to meet up for patrol, but now it could prove to be a hindrance. She now knew she had to be more careful in transforming into Ladybug for multiple reasons. Ladybug nullified all work she had done as the butterfly, and Chat Noir could track where she was at any given moment. What did that mean for the couple she had helped get engaged? Did that get nullified as well?

Ladybug suddenly became the less favorable of her alter-egos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you have actually already correctly guessed the reason Adrien has been 'hidden away' for two years, and in the next chapter, all will be revealed! Woot! Hopefully this chapter also provided some answers to the last one's weirdness.


	8. Batman and The Joker

It was now or never. She had to figure out a plan to help Adrien with his father. No backing out now. Taking a deep breath she approached one of the guards on duty and explained that she needed to see Hawk Moth. They let her through simply because she was Ladybug. If she had business with the man, who were they to stop her?

The Fleury-Mérogis Prison was lighter in the inside than Ladybug had imagined. As she was escorted to the offices to meet with the warden to explain herself, she took notice of how the jail cells had mint green doors and the walls had peeling white paint. It wasn’t exactly cheery, but it wasn’t scary either. Each hallway had a gate to prevent the prisoners from interacting with the superhero. The prisoners cat called Ladybug as she strode through the hallways. All she could do was roll her eyes.

As the guards rounded one of the corners, she caught a quick glimpse at the reason she was here. Gabriel Agreste didn’t look at all like he had in her teens any more. His hair was cut short, fully white now. He was wearing the prison’s uniform of white sweats and a loose t-shirt.

They reached the warden’s office. “Ladybug, to what do we owe the pleasure?” The warden greeted. He was a short man with curly brown hair. He fixed his loose tie, “Are you here to see your arch-nemesis, possibly?” The warden laughed to himself.

“Please don’t call Mr. Agreste that. He was just a confused man with misguided goals,” Ladybug corrected. “And yes, I would love to have a talk with him,” Ladybug smiled sweetly. As much as Gabriel had hurt her and Paris, it wasn’t fair to judge him for what he did while he held the power of Nooroo. She herself felt how easy it had been to get swept away with the powers of the Kwami.

“You can, but might I inquire as to why now, a month out from his release you decide to visit him for the first time?” The warden moved back into his office, having Ladybug follow behind him. He sat behind his desk, quickly typing something out on to his computer. Ladybug had no idea what he was typing out, but she saw from the reflection of the window behind of him that he was looking through some sort of database. “Mike, have Hawk Moth escorted to the interview room,” the warden said plainly into the walkie-talkie on his desk.

Ladybug bit her tongue. Was that how they referred to Gabriel? She felt a little bad for the poor man. A part of her wanted to go back to before this all happened and warn him to give up. But, wishing can only get someone so far, so she decided to walk silently with the guards to the room where she would talk with Gabriel. No use in fighting a battle already lost.

When the reached the room after a short walk, Ladybug got a better look at what had become of her teenage idol. Gabriel had already been thin when she had seen him before she knew who he actually was, but now he was sickly thin.

“Are those cameras on?” Ladybug finally spoke up once she had sat across the table to Gabriel. His hands were chained to the table.

“They are, but we can turn them off, if you need,” The warden said as he stepped around the guards that had came along with Ladybug. “I understand if you need to talk privately, Ladybug. Anything for our savior from that monster, Hawk Moth,” he snarled. The warden smirked as he looked briefly over to Gabriel. “Mike shut off the cameras in the room,” he said into his walkie-talkie. “Come on, boys. Let’s give Batman and the Joker some time alone.” The group of guards laughed at the joke as they all left the room.

“You don’t deserve the treatment they are giving you, Mr. Agreste,” Ladybug said once they were alone. Gabriel’s head was hung low as he stared at the back of his hands. “I know this may be tough to talk to me, but I need your help with something.”

Gabriel slowly raised his head to look at Ladybug. His eyes grew wide as he took in who was in front of him. “You’ve grown,” he said in a soft voice.

“It’s been three years since you last saw me, so yeah,” Ladybug laughed as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her hair. “I just wanted you to know, I hold no ill will  towards you, Mr. Agreste.” She reached out to place her hand on top of his.

Gabriel sighed. “You found it.” He gently grabbed her wrist to look at the bracelet she had on.  

“Yes, that’s one of the reasons I needed to visit you. Nooroo is distressed. He didn’t want to come with me, but I know he is worried about you,” Ladybug smiled as she moved her hand so that she was holding his hand.

“He shouldn’t worry about me…” Gabriel shoved his hand out of hers, “not after all I forced him to do.” He looked away from the superhero.

“Nooroo is angry, sure, but I can tell he still cares.” She pulled her arm back to her side. “The other reason I’m here is I need to know where Adrien is hiding.”

“Adrien?” Gabriel asked in a sad tone “I haven’t heard from him since before I arrived here.” He turned his gaze back down to his hands.

“I have, and he’s…” She hesitated. What would this next information do to the already broken man? “He snapped,” Ladybug leaned in close to Gabriel and whispered, “ and he’s Chat Noir.”

“Oh, Ladybug, I know. I’ve knew long before I turned myself in.” He looked directly into her eyes. “How do you mean he snapped?”

“I recently told him who I actually am, under the mask, after he gifted the butterfly miraculous to me. He then told me that I had been the one to kill him that day.” Now it was Ladybug who stared down at her hands. She skipped the part where he said she had killed herself and then shoved her off a roof.

“He blames you?” Gabriel actually sounded hopeful.

“Yes, he does.” She sighed, “So, please tell me you know where he’s been for the past two years as Adrien.”

Gabriel glanced all around the room, as if to be searching for something. “Hand me that pad of paper and pen,” he pointed to a side table. Once given the objects, he began to write a name, a number, and instructions to something. He folded it up and motioned for Ladybug to grab it. “This should help you. Don’t look at it until you’re out of the prison.”

“Got it.” Ladybug walked around the table to Gabriel’s side. “I’m going to fix everything, I promise.” She leaned down and hugged him. As she righted herself, she could see a faint smile on his face.

Ladybug quickly left the prison after a short talk to the warden asking him to be nicer to Gabriel. With her guard escort in tow, she walked back outside and took in the fresh air of the outdoors.  She swung up to a nearby roof and opened the note Gabriel had given her. It said:

_Felix Dubois: 555-3120_

  * _The mansion_


  * _Gold Painting_


  * _Eyes below the true eyes_



 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has been tough, but I will try to update as often as I can.  
> Also, if you're able to figure out how I came up with the phone number, you'll get a hint at to where the story is going.  
> Puzzles!!


	9. Dress Making and Phone Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is the longest I’ve written. Granted, the last fic I wrote was back in 2010,back when wearing ties, as a female, on a daily basis was still somewhat cool. Piano tie for life!  
> Also, so super sorry about my update speed. I’m not a lit major, I’m actually a computer science major who hasn’t taken a single writing class, so writing doesn’t come easy to me, hence the short chapters. Also, I love writing darker story-lines and like to get straight to the point.

Marinette’s phone sat untouched on her desk, and next to it was Gabriel’s note. Something told her to not call the number he had given her. The clues made no sense to her, so instead of working her brain any further to figure out a puzzle that went above her head, she decided to work on her projects for school. She only had one week left of classes, which meant even though she wanted to put all her effort into helping Chat Noir, she couldn’t give up her dreams as well. 

It was hard to think it had only been a week since Chat had given her the butterfly miraculous. It seemed as though in that short time, everything she knew about the world had changed. She now knew who Chat Noir was, she had visited Gabriel Agreste in jail, she had even caused a rift between her and her best friend. Everything had changed. 

She finished up a hem line on the dress she was working on and took a moment to glance over to her two kwami. Nooroo was fluttering about the room and Tikki was chasing not far behind. The two were always playing tag and chasing each other around the room, filling the empty space with the sound of soft giggles.

“Nooroo, can you come hold this sleeve up?” Marinette asked. The dress she was working on was based on her butterfly costume, but in a more modern style. The skirt was a full circle skirt and the sleeves were just a puffy, but the bodice had a more corset look to it with small buttons lined down the middle ending at the mid-line. The dress had a white lace club style of collar and the skirt had the same type of lace along the hem. The fabric was just a plain violet cotton that flowed just enough for the knee length dress to have it’s own life when twirled. 

“Sure, Marinette,” the little kwami flew over to hold up the sleeve in question. Marinette began to finish up she stitches at the waist. “I know you’re hesitating,” Nooroo whispered. 

Marinette was confused. “What do you mean I’m hesitating?”

“With your new knowledge. It’s been a couple days and you haven’t even called the number he gave you,” Nooroo pointed out. “If you wait too long, it might be too late.”

She sighed and went back to work. “You’re used to act first plan later, but here in team Ladybug, we plan.”

“With color coding!” Tikki chimed in. 

Nooroo was now crestfallen. He handed the sleeve he was holding up to Tikki and flew to hide on the loft. “Let me know when I’m needed then. I’m going to rest,” he called. 

Tikki giggled. “Nooroo can be impatient at times. Not as much as Plagg, but still rather brash,” the kwami explained. “But I do agree with him. Adrien needs help, and you know that. Maybe this Felix person can help is some way.”

“Fine,” Marinette grumbled. She stood up from her chaise and moved the dress stand back to the corner of her room. With her phone is one hand and the note in the other, she began to type in the number into her contacts list. She hit call. 

The phone rang twice before someone picked up. “Felix speaking,” the person greeted.

“Um, hi… I was wondering if you knew where to find Adrien Agreste,” Marinette said shyly. She hadn’t really thought through what to say or how to begin this conversation. This is why she normally planned.

“Who gave you this number,” the man on the other end of the line snarled. Marinette felt like she recognized the voice. 

“I was given it when I asked around about him,” she stated. Should she have mentioned who she got the number from, or would that have given away that she was Ladybug?

The man sighed. “And might I inquire who is asking?”

“A friend who is worried about him,” she said sincerely. Marinette started to mindlessly play with her ponytail, curling it around her fingers behind her head. 

A laugh was heard through the phone, startling Marinette. “As if someone  _ could  _ worry about that fool. He couldn’t even see that his own father was the villain he was fighting,” the man said in a dark tone. “Stop searching Marinette. Adrien isn’t here anymore.”

He hung up.  

Marinette pulled the phone from her ear and just stared at it for a couple minutes before moving. It took both kwami to fly in front of her face to pull her out of her daze. “That got me nowhere,” she said suddenly. 

“You could always transform into the Butterfly and look for his emotional output and find him that way,” Nooroo suggested. 

“How would I do that?” Marinette asked. She got up from her desk chair and stood in front of the sink on the other side of her room. 

“Since you already shared an emotional connection the other day when you revealed yourself to him as both Ladybug and the butterfly, you can more easily tune into him at anytime. It’s even stronger since you are both soulmates as Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Nooroo explained as Marinette washed her face. 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I don’t want to manipulate him like that, even if it’s to find him.” Marinette knew Adrien was hurting, and she also knew that she was the cause of his pain. “I just wish I could go back and fix everything,” she murmured and she slumped down onto her chaise. 

“The only way to fix this, is to move forward and hope he sees that you’re still here for him, Marinette,” Tikki soothed and nuzzled her Chosen. 

“But how amazing it would be to go back in time and literally fix everything,” Marinette mused. “To make sure he was never hurt in the first place. Find a way to get Gabriel to give up being Hawk Moth. That’s the wish I would make, if I could,” she laughed sadly to herself. “Too bad wishing is just in fairy-tales.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint: 3=C


End file.
